


she likes to watch him watch others

by ZeGabz



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha likes to watch him watch others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she likes to watch him watch others

**Author's Note:**

> This short little drabble came to me and I wrote it in about half an hour. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Natasha likes to watch him watch others.

The idea might seem strange to others, but as someone who spends a majority of her time in the thick of battle, her focus being a thousand places at once, she can’t help but be drawn to the singular nature of her partner’s focus.

Clint once told her, back when they were still adjusting to working as a team, that he used people watching as a method of training. “If I can zero in on one person in a crowded street, I can zero in on an enemy in an abandoned warehouse,” he had reasoned. She had rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the report she had to type up for Agent Coulson, but his words never left her mind.

After that, she began to watch him when he would watch others.

In the beginning, she had noted the way he could ignore sirens blazing down the streets and how he could remain perfectly still. Sometimes, he would begin to murmur words that she wouldn’t listen to under his breath. And then the person would turn a corner or enter some shop and he would start again.

Sometimes he would watch her, and when she noticed, she would throw something at him.

As time went on, she began to notice how his fingers would begin to dance on his knees after around ten minutes of watching the same person. She noticed how he would start to blink rapidly and bite his bottom lip if the person was a woman. She also noted how he would begin humming and drumming with his pointer fingers if he grew bored.

His eyes would still wander to her sometimes, and she would conveniently drop something on the ground or add a little more sway to her hips as she walked.

Now, she has nothing left to notice. She knows him better than herself, and can practically predict his every subtle shift in movement, or when he’ll begin to hum, even what songs he’ll hum. Now she knows that after he finishes watching someone, he’ll turn back to her and weave some ridiculous tale of their life story that is nowhere close to the truth, but that is enough to make her smile or laugh.

Now, when his eyes find her, she looks back. He watches her, and she watches him. He blinks rapidly and she smirks.

Yes, Natasha likes to watch him watch others.

But secretly, she likes it when he watches her _more._


End file.
